A fiery love
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Sequel to Bittersweet Circumstances (10 years later...yeah I know. LOL). Rei & Chad are engaged to be married & are enjoying a bit of fun time before the Masquerade ball on the moon during the Silver Millennium. They went through many obsticles to be together only to be cruelly parted by fate. Will they get back together in Present day Tokyo or will they go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: A plot bunny came to me in a car shop! This has got to be my 2nd favorite couple in Sailor Moon, hands down. Unfortunately not much is written about them, so I followed one of the oldest rules of fanfiction. If you don't see it, write it yourself! I have to admit I was inspired by the show Reign! I'm a serious Mash fan (That's Mary & Bash)! This may not be my best work but I think I did well considering my son is wide awake. I usually write when I'm completely alone with no distractions.

This story is connected to Bittersweet Circumstances & Once upon a dream. You would only have to read Bittersweet Circumstances if you want to know how Rei & Chad got to this point & Once upon a dream has a crucial point to this one that takes place AFTER this story, so it's better to read those fics first before this one.

SM*SM*SM*SM*

**Chapter one: A forgetful knight**

Rei walked out of the library in a huff. She had spent a good portion of an hour looking for Chad in the Mars Palace this morning & came to the library last hoping he finally made it to his lesson. There was so much to be done even though their wedding is four months away. If Chad is to be King Consort, much needed instruction on royal etiquette, diplomacy & the royal family history had to be taught. It was second nature to Rei because she is Heiress Apparent. Marrying into the royal family is almost a job in itself.

Suddenly Rei had an epiphany & playfully slapped her forehead. "Of course...", she muttered. She twirling around, making her gown fan out slightly & went down the stairs. Going through the servants' entrance, she left the palace crossing the courtyard. She shivered a bit at the cold & hurried her pace. Mars is a naturally warm planet but the winter season was short & brutal. Not many dared to venture out when the frost begins to fall. She entered the horses stable & quickly shut the door behind her to keep what little heat there was inside. Chad was born into a long line of knights, so Rei should have thought to check here first.

Picking up her red riding boots, Rei slipped off her wet silk slippers & stepped into the warm shoes. The obvious sounds of combat, yells & clicks of wooden swords hitting the target, came from the King's stallion pen. Only those who were privileged to work closely with the King could enter there, therefore Rei knew who was there before rounding the corner & walking in the dimly lit area. The large horse stall was empty due to the King out riding for the day entertaining some nobles. Walking inside, Rei saw Chad practicing hitting a target column & doing some dodging exercises. After watching for a few moments, Rei cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Chad spun around, startled at the sudden intrusion but brightened up when he saw Rei. She was standing there with her hands on her hips in a familiar strapless gown. It was a dark gray gown with a red-orange sash & red lace trim. Very informal, so Rei must have had a free day._ 'It's much too cold out for that type of dress…'_, Chad thought._ 'She must have left on a whim to find me...**oh crap**!'._

"Right...I was supposed to be in the library for my class on rules & regulations…an a hour ago?', Chad said with a nervous tone. Seeing Rei nod expectantly, he tried to joke his way out of trouble. "Honestly, we took it in school AND in knight training...it should be illegal to take it a third time!", Chad said with fake anger. As much as Rei wanted to be mad, she smirked a bit at his joke.

"Yes I know, but being that you will be King, it's a different side of the law. You find out what your full powers will be as well as the history behind them. We may be a monarchy but we're very open with the people & non aggressive. Although some think we're too weak to rule…", Rei said with an annoyed tone of voice as her happy face twisted into a scowl thinking about the past.

The King's notorious temper made him a few enemies in his youth due to the fact that he came into power early at the passing of his father. The King's father had become gravely ill & died suddenly leaving his 15 year old son in charge but he has since proven to be a formidable ruler after the Galaxy summit meeting, which helped to prevent an intergalactic war 40 years ago. Some doubters remain & tried to start an uprising but the King's allies helped to stop numerous riots on the planet. These were the reasons he was so tough on Rei growing up but he has lightened up tremendously, though some things such as lessons & formality, still had to be followed.

Chad put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down & felt the velvety skin was icy cold. He immediately took off his shirt & draped it over her shoulders. "You need to get back inside now. You didn't have to look for me. I would have come in before lunch to find you & go to class...a few minutes late", Chad told her feeling bad she risked catching a cold to find him.

Rei shot him a look of mock anger. "Try a few** HOURS**, Hogasha! Anyway, it can wait. We have to go to the Moon Kingdom today. The Masquerade Ball is in 6 days & I'm not missing this one! It'll be the first time the five of us have been together in almost 8 months. I'm very excited! And it's your first official function!". The excitement in her voice was because she hasn't seen her friends since Chad's medal ceremony a few months ago, which also turned into their engagement party when Chad proposed to her a few hours before hand.

Chad groaned & pretended to try to run away but Rei hold onto his hand firmly. " Oh joy... I get to wear a stiff collared shirt & two sizes too small shoes! Why can't I wear my Knight uniform?!", Chad whined.

"Stop being funny", Rei said hugging his arm. "No it's a costume ball. I picked the unicorn & you're a lion. I think it suits your character. You are very noble & brave".

Chad leaned down & kissed his princess. Since they were engaged, they were free to express their love for each other openly, though they remained formal when in the King's presence. "Why thank you, your highness! Your costume choice suits you as well.

"Oh really,? How so? I look like a horse to you?", she smirked.

Stifling a laugh because he was trying to be serious, he tucked a dark curl of hair behind her ear & looked into her purple eyes. "Such a beautiful & intelligent woman like you can only exist in fairy tales. I'm the most fortunate man in the universe because you agreed to marry me". Chad's cheeks bloomed a reddish-pink hue as he finished; not thinking it would turn out so poetic but he meant every word.

Rei's eyes filled with tears at Chad's declaration. It's been almost a year & he stilled surprised her at times with moments like these. She hoped they would have many more years of this. Since her mother died when she was a child, Rei never had tender moments or strong emotions flow until she & Chad got together. Of course her father loved her & told her, but it was more out of a sense of duty than love. Rei got on her tippy toes & planet a kiss on Chad's lips.

"Oh god, you're going to make me cry again! I'm going to be a blubbering mess on our wedding day", Rei told Chad as she dabbed at her eyes with the end of her sash. "Now let's go! We have to get to the transporter. Our bags were sent ahead & we want some time to talk to the others before dinner!"

A/N: I won't say how many chapters this will be because I say one thing & write another. LOL But I can say this isn't a one shot. I have the next chapter in mind but my almost 1 year old on (THIS MONDAY IS HIS BIRTHDAY!) is wide awake so right now, it's in my head until I can jot it down. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. I have a strong feeling on who will comment first! Heehee!


	2. Chapter 2: From out of the blue

Chapter 2: From out of the blue

The reunion with the other planetary princesses had gone well in the 2 days since Rei & Chad arrived at the Moon Kingdom. With the exception of Rei feeling sick this morning, the trip was going perfectly fine. They had dinner with the royal family & other guests the day they arrived & had enjoyed a day of riding & a carnival the next day. A wave of nausea hit her early this morning, causing her to miss breakfast. It took a bit of convincing but Chad ate breakfast with the princesses & their escorts while Rei stayed in her room to relax. Her chambermaid brought her hot tea & toast to help settle her stomach & surprisingly, it seemed to help. Her room was also had a bag of candy leftover from the carnival, which Rei snacked on all morning & that seemed to help her stomach as well.

Later in the morning, Rei seemed to have her energy back & decided to get dressed to join the group. Her vacation is only a few days long & she was determined not to let a little stomach episode keep her down. Going to her wardrobe, Rei picked up a dark red long sleeved day dress. The material was light & gauzy. It was a cool day on the Moon but Rei enjoyed the weather & didn't want a stiff dress making her sweat. The dress was a simple pull over one that she could dress herself without calling the lady's maid in.

Slipping into the dress proved to be slightly difficult. It was stretchy but seemed a bit snug on her today. Looking down at herself, Rei could see it was stretched firmly over her stomach but because she wasn't feeling well, she simply chalked it up to bloating. After putting her matching slipper on, she came downstairs to join the group, who were in the middle of a discussion in the private sitting room of Princess Serenity (Serena to her friends). Opening the door to the room, Rei was greeted with Makoto laughing while telling a story.

"So the kitchen maid's husband comes in the palace kitchen stone drunk & wearing a DRESS! It turns out he was moonlighting to get more money & was so drunk, he forgot to go home & change!" Makoto said in a fit of giggles. Everyone else was roaring along with her. Being that they were all friends, there was no need for composure.

Rei smiled at the display & waved when they all calmed down enough to see she had entered the room. "Looks like I missed quite a story! Then again, Makoto always has a good one".

"Oh yes, definitely! She HAS to tell you this one again! About the kitchen maid's husband", Serena piped up, eyes wide with excitement.

"Hush Serena, or you'll ruin the funny part of the story!" Ami said in a serious tone but with a smile on her face.

Minako, The Princess of Venus, had a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. Being best friends their whole lives, Rei could see she was in deep thought but just sat quietly in her seat sipping her tea. Mina, as she was known to those close to her, was always bubbly & energetic with a song to sing too since she is a classically trained singer. She is her parents' pride & joy & it shows in how they dote on her but Mina was far from spoiled.

She carefully placed her tea cup on the table & jumped up making her sunshine silk dress spill off the chair & gather on the floor. Mina always had a flare for dramatic clothes, so seeing her in a formal dress in the middle of the day was nothing new. She hurried over to Rei & hugged her. "I'm so glad you're feeling better! I was going mad thinking you wouldn't join us today. I have an exciting bit of gossip for you but you know how Ami & the others are about it, so come join me in the garden", Mina said looking straight into Rei's eyes. Being that her back was to everyone else in the room, it sounded like fun chatter between friends but Rei saw her face dead on & could see this wasn't a request.

"Oh course, dear Mina. But afterwards, I want to hear this story!" Rei said with a smile, mindful not to let on about anything else.

"It gets funnier every time she tells it!" Serena chimed in as she reached for her 6th piece of cake.

Rei smiled & nodded at Chad with a small smile before following Mina outside. The passing acknowledgement worried him for a moment but Chad wanted to wait until they were alone to ask what was wrong, just in case it wasn't something Rei wanted to share.

Mina snatched 2 shawls off the wall hooks near the garden doors before heading outside. Handing one to Rei to ward off the late morning chill, they walked in silence until they were out of earshot & completely alone. The Mars Princess was suddenly worried at her friend's unusual silence & choice of location to talk. Usually they would go out into the next room or sit on the main staircase to talk.

"Well Mina, this must be a big gossip tip if we're to talk in the garden like spies", Rei said jokingly, hoping this would break the ice & get her to talk. Using her bare hand, she brushed a few leaves off of a bench by a reflection pool & sits down staring at Mina's back.

The golden haired girl sighed & turns around, her expression one of worry. "It is big but only because it's about you, Rei", Mina finally let out. Seeing Rei's brows come together in a puzzled look, her expression shifted from worry to surprise. She crossed the path in two steps & sat down next to her friend, taking her hand. "You don't know?"

Rei was starting to worry. The last time they had to deal with rumors, Chad's life was at stake when a jealous knight accused him of attacking her. "I honestly don't know what you mean, Mina!" Rei said vehemently. "What did you hear?"

Mina's eyes dropped down to look at Rei's stomach before catching her confused friend's gaze.  
"it's more than what I heard but I can see you're confused. Your chambermaid on Mars informed the chambermaid taking care of you this week that your monthly linens had to be laid out but it's been 3 days & you haven't needed them changed yet. Then all of a sudden you took ill & refused food. Now your dress is fitting you snuggly. There is talk of you being pregnant but I brought my own maids from Venus & they're helping to help keep it quiet until you said something".

Rei let out a startled gasp & looked down at her stomach. Placing a hand there, she just noticed the soft roundness beginning to form underneath the soft material. Going over the possibility in her head, she thought about when it could have occurred. Chad & Rei have been intimate many times since their first time four months ago but it has been a few weeks since they were last together due to Chad getting tutored & Rei helping her father with meetings. By her estimation, that was about six weeks ago. Too soon to be showing but Rei has heard from some servant girls that women sometimes swell with water early on as if they were menstruating before the baby shows.

"Oh no…I…this…father will be furious!" Rei said in a hushed panicked tone. "What will I do?! The wedding is months away, people will know, Mina!"

Mina hugged her friend & patted her back to calm her down. "There's no need to get upset Rei. I figured you didn't know. Being that you….just have your dad, maybe things weren't explained to you. But it's not as if you lay in any man's bed. You're engaged & will be married by the time the baby is born". Knowing Rei's mother passed away when she was young, she decided to rephrase her words to not offend her friend.

Rei glared up at her. "I knew what sex was but I was careful to wait until after my monthly time. I am a Princess. I'm held to a much higher standard & I am supposed to be chaste when I'm married. I shouldn't have just given into carnal pleasures like that".

"Rei, I know you. You wouldn't have done anything if you didn't love the guy & we know Chad adores you. Besides, I don't know if you realize but my birthday is in late October & my parents were married in the beginning April. Do the math. I think you'll be fine. If nothing else, just move the wedding up. I suppose it's easier to explain a baby that's "slightly premature" than a bump under your wedding dress. You will start to show in within a month or two", Mina said while fixing Rei's shall. It had fallen off her shoulders during her momentary panic.

Standing up, Rei fixed her dress & looked back at the palace as if she could sense someone looking for her. She bent down to hug Mina again, this time in thanks. "Thank you for looking out for me but before I do anything, I need to speak to Chad. He is the baby's…father. Oh goodness, I hope he wanted children…" Rei said with a worried look. She would absolutely have her child & hoped Chad did too.

Mina nodded & squeezed Rei's hand. "Trust me I don't think it'll be a problem".

Chad walked away from the window of his room & began to put on his coat. Rei had gone into the garden with Mina almost an hour ago & he was getting worried. He knew his fiancee well enough to know when she was lying about something & that exchange with Mina had nothing to do with gossip. Barely acknowledging him during tea was no accident either. Something was going on & it worried him to the point he was actually getting scared. Had the King changed his mind & decided against their marriage?

He had to speak to her & find out what was going on. Chad picked up his ornate sword & reached out to turn the doorknob. Before he could open the door to leave, the door opened from the outside & Rei walked in.

"Oh!" Rei jumped back a bit, not expecting anyone to be on the other side of the door. "Sorry, I didn't know you were on your way out. Are you riding with the boys again today?"

"No! I was coming to find you!", Chad nearly yelled but caught himself & said it in a whisper. The door was still open & servants doing their chores in the hall. He gently guided Rei into the room & shut the door. "What is going on, Rei? And don't tell me it's nothing. I know you well enough now to know when something is up & it's not gossip". He didn't mean to come off so bold & to the point but Chad was never one to shy away from serious matters even if he is known to joke around at times.

Rei's mouth dropped open in surprise but nothing came out. She didn't expect to run out the gate with the news but she had no choice now. This is the hardest thing she ever had to do & all those years of tutoring couldn't give her the right words to say. Rei gently twisted her arm out of Chad's hand & walked across the room to the window to find something to focus on & distract her. Everything will change when she tells him, for better or worse & it was scary to her. If Chad left her, she honestly didn't know how she would cope.

"Rei!"

"I'm pregnant!" Rei shouted before covering her mouth. That was not how she intended to reveal the news but there was no turning back now.

The sword Chad was holding hit the floor with a loud thud. He knew something was up but wasn't expecting this. The thought never even crossed his mind until now. How could this have happened? Well not that he didn't know but after their first time, he warned her they would have to be more careful when they were intimate so they didn't conceive a child too soon but even with precautions, things are never 100 percent. He's heard many stories in the knights' training quarters of other guys getting servant girls in trouble & them laughing about it. The men never got in trouble but the women did. It was never fair because it takes two to have a child. Chad never wanted to be that type of guy. His own mother made him promise to act better than this before allowing him to join knight training.

Lost in his thoughts, Chad didn't realize how long he was quiet until Rei started sobbing & crumpled up into a heap on the floor. Running over to her, he knelt down & held her against him tightly. He wiped away her tears with his free hand before making her look up into his face. "Rei! Rei, I'm not angry. I'm so sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment. Do you know how far along you are?" Chad asked wanting to know how much time they had before the signs would be obvious to others.

Rei sniffled & took a few deep breaths before answering. "Not very. I had my monthly time early last month & it's late now; the signs are just appearing. Mina thinks it's very early. Probably about 4 weeks. I'm a little swollen now but she said that's normal when a woman first falls pregnant". Seeing the question on his face, she quickly squashed the thought. "No it hasn't happened to her. She has close friends who are servants & it's happened to her mother but you mustn't ever discuss that. It's not brought up".

Nodding in acknowledgement, Chad picked up Rei & brought her to the chais lounge & laid her down before sitting on the end of it. "I have to be honest, this is a shock to me. But I am also deliriously happy! I know that there will be hell from your father but I don't care. I'm glad you're pregnant!"

"Chad! We're not married yet…I don't reget anything but this will not look good with everyone else. It's bad enough that knights have a bad reputation regarding matters such as these. I've spoken to servants about it before. They would start to get puffy, go away for a few days then come back looking skinny again.", Rei's hands unconsciously crossed over her stomach as she spoke. Rei only figured this out an hour ago but she was already attached to her baby.

Hearing her words, Chad felt sick to his stomach. He knew of that method as well. When knights wouldn't marry a girl, women had to do what was best to protect the family from shame. Sometimes those girls never came back from getting that procedure done. Surely Rei didn't think he would ask? Or did she think he ever made someone do that before?!

"Rei, I would NEVER, ever suggest that! This is our child. I fully intend to be here to raise it & all of them. I never told anyone to do this either. Besides, it was my first time too that night."

Rei gasped hearing his revelation. Not that it mattered to her because she loved him but she did assume he had previous sexual encounters because he was a knight. The title isn't a noble one but it is considered a great honor to work with the royal family. Some men use the position to take advantage but Chad was obviously not your typical guy. For that, rei was very grateful.

Sitting up, Rei hugged him from behind & kissed his cheek. "Thank you".

Chad shrugged gently, not thinking it was a big deal. "I know most guys don't like to admit that sort of thing but my mother raised me to be respectful & actually made me promise to not engage in typical knight behavior. She believed that men had an equal responsibility of upholding the family honor", Chad explained, putting his hand over hers.

"I like her already".

A/N: Ok, I spent a good portion of the day writing & correcting this. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write this down & get it over with. I really hope you enjoyed this! It took me a while to get this out!


	3. Chapter three: Another chance?

Author's note: Wow, I've been on fire this week! Here's chapter three! My son's party is tomorrow, then it's his actual birthday then a doctor's appointment, so I don't know when I'll update again but hopefully it's soon!

*~*~*~*  
Chapter three: Another chance?

Rei shot up in bed just barely able to cover her mouth to keep her scream from waking the house. Her eyes darted around to see where she was. Seeing her desk in the middle of the room, the bookshelf stocked with books, magazines & toy figures, her screen door leading to the porch & her open window with the perfect view of he morning moon, she knew she was in the Hikawa shrine.

When she was younger, she occasionally had dreams of her being a princess in a strange land with a mystery man at her side. It felt like déjà vu but she couldn't explain what she didn't know to her parents. It wasn't until she became a Sailor Scout that she realized that she was in fact seeing parts of her past life as a princess of Mars & Sailor Scout in the silver millennium. Luna said it would be common for the girls to see their past life in dreams but none of the others had them as frequently as Rei did.

Ever since Chad appeared at the temple, the dreams & visions she experienced increased to the point where Rei felt as if she were living in a parallel universe. She would close her eyes one moment & "wake up a princess", living out her duties & expectations while managing her secret relationship with a knight. Next, she would wake up in the modern world balancing her life as a miko & student with being a Sailor Scout. Rei knew the former was really a dream but sometimes they were so vivid that she would wake up flushed in a panic wondering where she was like this morning.

The coolness of the air & the lightening of the sky in her window was all Rei needed to know it was close to 7am & she needed to be up. Throwing off the covers, she eased her feet into her slippers & made her way across the room to her closet. There was no school for her campus today but she still had errands to do for the temple. Usually grandpa did them but Rei wanted to get away. She told grandpa to enjoy a day off while she handled everything. It was a cowardly move but her heart needed a break.

She knew from the jump that the so called ditzy heir turned rock star was Chad, HER Chad, her knight but she was too stubborn to admit it. Well, stubborn is too harsh of a word to use but she was hesitant. To her, it feels like she's watching a movie on repeat because the story is the same. Her mother died as a child, she grew up virtually alone because her father was always away & everyone thinks she is a bossy, miserable girl when really Rei is lonely & misunderstood. Fate seemed to have given her a kindness by sending grandpa into this life. She would truly be lost & alone without him. Even with his perverted ways & goofy nature, he loved Rei dearly & took her into his home without a second thought when his daughter passed away & her father ran for office.

Chad appeared on the temple steps out of nowhere one evening while Rei was making scrolls in her room & grandpa was sitting on the roof. Unbeknownst to Rei at the time, grandpa was attacked by Zoisite & fell to the ground, waking up the young man in the process. Seeing him for the first time made her heart stop. He looked so familiar to Rei but she couldn't say why until he looked up at her. Seeing his eyes clear blue eyes made it click & everything fell into place. Chad had found her again like he promised her!

Rei's hopes were dashed when he first spoke & made no mention of the past & called himself a "recuperating rock star". Chad wasn't a musician in the past. He was a lower class boy from a well known family of knights but he had more intelligence & passion for his job than any nobleman of that day. It's part of why Rei fell in love with him. He worked hard for everything he got & fell in love with her despite what the rumors about her said.

Why is fate doing this to her? After the violent way they were parted in the past, she thought fate would spare her in this time but apparently, she had to suffer with having him here but not being with him. That's a far worse punishment than not having Chad at all.

Settling on a purple jumper with a yellow sweater, she put on her clothes & got her sneakers out of the closet. Hopefully she could sneak out before Chad wakes up. He had been asking her out occasionally for the past few months & Rei had been gently turning him down with false reasons or dodging him completely at every opportunity. Outside of temple duties, she tried to not be left alone with him. Rei can tell he likes her but it's too painful to be around him knowing all that she does & not being able to talk about it. It's cruel that Chad gets a true second chance & she's stuck in the past. If only there was a scroll to vanquish unwanted memories!

Putting on her denim jacket, Rei opened the door to her room & crept towards he front of the house to leave out of the temple. She could stop by the diner & get a quick breakfast instead of cooking & still manage to get across town in about an hour. The cool autumn air felt colder than it did from her window in the room but Rei figured she would warm up during her walk. As her foot touched the stone path, she heard a voice from the side of the yard call out to her.

"Rei!"

'Damn it! Why is he up so early?!' Rei cursed in her head.

Turning around, she saw Chad running up to her. He was dressed for the day, along with a coat & scarf holding a rake. He was sweeping the leaves to the side of the temple for bagging when he saw Rei walking out the corner of his eye. He had been trying to talk to her for weeks but she was dodging him & he knew it was on purpose. Something in his heart just would not let this feeling about her die. Chad knows her from somewhere & he needs to talk to her but he couldn't find the words to explain why. He figured if they could go on a date or two, it may explain things. He couldn't understand why she was saying no but he overheard her in the fire room a few nights ago asking for guidance from the sacred fire on matters of the heart & Chad hoped he was the cause of that prayer.

"It's pretty cold out today, Rei. You should have something else on to keep yourself warm", Chad said as he looked down at her clothes. His coat was too big for her & threadbare but his scarf was warm & long enough to wrap around her head & neck. He pulled it off of his neck & coiled it around Rei's neck & shoulders a few times before knotting it around her chest. He took that moment to get close to her & look her in the eyes. He saw the brief, familiar spark of emotion flash by before she nodded & mumbled "thank you" while taking a step back after the scarf was adjusted.

"Listen Rei...", Chad began before pausing. Now that he had her in front of him, he wanted to pick the right words. "I don't how to explain this but I NEED to talk to you. I know you've been avoiding me & I hope it's not because I've been coming on too strong but...I just have this feeling...would you like to go to dinner with me? I could try to explain then."

Rei felt her stomach do a backflip. Could this be it? This may be their chance to rekindle the past & talk about who they were...who they ARE! Having this latest dream may have been a sign of their relationship getting back on track. It was a long shot but Rei would be grateful for anything right about now. Life is all about risk & this may be her only chance. If it worked out, it would be fantastic. It not, she could find out for sure before things got too far & move on.

"Ok".

"Rei come on! I've been nothing but dutiful &...wait, what?!" Chad asked pausing his response. He had been expecting her to say no again right off the bat, so he went into a plea without hearing her say yes.

"Yes...to dinner. Tonight. Let's go around 8 o'clock. I won't be back from my errands until late afternoon. Now I've got to go. I'll see you later" Rei blurted out before running down the stairs leaving a shocked Chad standing there with his mouth dropped open & a happy expression plastered across his face. He broke out into a grin before fist pumping in the air & shouting out his happiness.

Meanwhile Rei was running down the street smiling & holding onto the end of the soft scarf. Maybe this could be the start of something new?

*~*~*~*

A/N: You probably didn't expect that radical shift from the past to the present, did you? There's a reason for that. I hope you caught on to it! If not, keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4: From dreams to reality

Author's note: Happy April everyone! I hope no one got pranked too badly yesterday!

SM*SM*SM*SM

Chapter four: From dreams to reality.

Rei got back to the shrine around a quarter to four. Her train coming back was delayed due to construction on the tracks but she still had enough time to get ready for her date. She was trying not to get too excited however. Rei knew Chad liked her but she wanted to be sure his memory came back first. This is a new life for them but so much for her was still unresolved from the past that she was hung up on it.

Opening her closet door, Rei scanned the clothes to decide what would be best. Chad didn't say it would be fancy but it wouldn't be right to be too casual. Looking down at her shoes, she saw a pink bag from the store Yes Style. Raising an eyebrow, she carefully picked it up.

"Where did this come from?" Rei wondered. "I haven't been there in months".

Opening the bag, she saw a black card folded on top of tissue paper. Looking inside, she saw red script. _'Wear this tonight'._

Chad must have left this but why? After opening the tissue paper, Rei gasped as the layers fell away & she dropped the dress like a hot coal. The dress was a dark gray off the shoulder cocktail dress with long sleeves & a red-orange sash. Rei nearly fainted when the vision she had a few days ago suddenly overwhelmed her. _Chad's shirt….the gray dress…the cold day..._

If this wasn't a sign, it was one hell of a coincidence. Rei tenderly picked up the garment & hung it up on the hook of her closet door to let the wrinkles fall out. She tossed her toiletries & makeup into basket, grabbed her bathrobe then ran to the bathroom to get ready.

SM*SM*SM*SM

Chad sighed as he waited for Rei on the front steps of the shrine. He had big plans for tonight & he hoped they would come to fruition with no problems.

He was planning to tell her everything tonight. Chad had a feeling of déjà vu when he met Rei a few months ago & fell in love right away. Now he knew why. Those dreams he had been having since he was 13 finally made sense. They were memories of a past life. He never saw the girl's face clearly, never understood why he felt the need to travel & better himself but all of those actions led him to the Hikawa Shrine. Rei was here.

For months he tried to speak to Rei but she avoided him in every way possible. Chad knew Rshe was aware but was too scared to talk to him. Truth be told, he didn't remember everything, just a few fragmented memories he got in his dreams. He knew Rei was a princess, he joined the academy to become a knight at 13, they died on the moon & were reborn in the present but he needed Rei to help fill in the gaps…& hopefully find their way back to each other.

Trying to calm his nerves, he readjusted his shirt for the fifth time in ten minutes. The outfit he wore matched to hers: dark gray cargo pants, a button down shirt in the same color with a red-orange dragon design stitched on the back. For some reason, these colors stood out to him while he was planning this date. When he saw the dress in the window this afternoon, he paid for it & got his outfit to match.

"Hey Chad", a soft voice came from behind, breaking him from his thoughts.

Turning around slowly, he saw the vision from his dreams come to life. The dress seemed to be made especially just for Rei as it hugged her curves perfectly. There was an added garment that almost brought him to tears because it was the same vision from his dream.

Seeing Chad look down at the shirt, Rei shrugged. "It's still a bit too chilly for an off the shoulder dress, so I borrowed one of your shirts" she said with a smile.

SM*SM*SM*SM

The place Chad had chosen for their date was a themed diner that served American food. Rei loved foreign dishes, so this delighted her. She ordered a classic American staple: a cheese burger with steak fries & a soda. Chad ordered steak & eggs. They made some small talk about the temple chores & Rei's friends before Chad frowned slightly during Rei's story.

"So Mako-chan tripped trying to get Andrew to…are you ok? I'm boring you with this, aren't I?" Rei said apologetically. She wasn't as bad at rambling as Serena but when she was in the middle of a good story, she could run with it like any other teenage girl.

"No, but we do have something serious to discuss & something tells me you already know what it is", Chad said as his finger traced the cuff of the shirt Rei was wearing.

Rei felt her heart pound a million miles a minutes in her chest. She waited for this moment for months...years...but now suddenly found herself too terrified to ask the question. "I want to hear you say it". **_Please God, let this be it._**

Chad swallowed hard & took a breath before speaking. "I don't know. I… see things I can't explain why, I just do. All my life I felt the need to….FIGHT, do better & travel. I couldn't figure out why until I left home & ended up on the stairs of your shrine. I knew in my bones I was meant to be here & it felt right when I saw your face. I heard about past lives & reincarnation but it's so hard to believe".

"What did you see?" Rei finally asked after absorbing what Chad told her. It was a simple question but a lot was riding on the answer.

"It's hard to explain…it's so fragmented & random. But the dress I saw recently. I hope I didn't offend you by going in your room but when I saw the colors in the store window, I knew we had to have it. It's not exactly like the one you wore before but it's a nice imitation" Chad said with a small smile.

"So what do you get from those visions? About us I mean?" Rei questioned.

"We were a couple. It was obvious", Chad stated plainly.

The former knight didn't mean to come off as dismissive but that's how Rei took it. He doesn't remember, he thinks it was a fling.

"If that's what you think, we should just leave things here & just be friends. It's easier" Rei told Chad, trying to keep her voice even.

"That's a lie", Chad said firmly. "I don't know how I know but I do. I also know we were meant to be here. How else can you explain these dreams, the shared memories & feelings?"

"I don't know either but I do know we were more than a casual couple!" Rei said angrily.

"Rei…you have to give me some time. I don't have all my memories but the ones I do get back mean a lot to me" Chad pleaded with her. He understood why she was upset. It really wasn't his fault but he wanted to try & make things better for the both of them.

"Oh? So I guess our engagement wasn't enough? Or our child? Or the fact that we were both murderer? I held you as you died! How can you…forget that?" Rei blurted out as tears clouded her vision. She jumped up & ran out of the restaurant leaving Chad dumbfounded.

SM*SM*SM*SM

After a few minutes sitting in stunned silence, Chad paid the bill & walked out of the diner. He was feeling defeated & ready to pack his things & leave in the morning because it would be painful to be so close to Rei & not be anything but friends. The dinner went belly up & Chad was out of ideas to fix things & figured separating would be less painful for Rei since she remembered much more than he did. Their past was definitely a complicated one & pressing to get back together without resolving problems would just be too much….for both of them.

Just when he felt hope was lost, he realized he wandered into the flower garden of the local park & saw the freshly blooming flowers. It was still cold in the mornings & evenings, so to see flowers this early was strange. One particular flower stood out from the bunch. Roses? It's way too soon for these to bloom. It's still cold in early spring.

Reaching out to touch the flower, Chad few a jolt go through him before the vision clouded his mind. The night He & Rei first spoke of their love for each other, he gave her a pink rose from the Mars garden! It was their secret sign!

As the sight faded away, Chad's eyes snapped open & he felt his hope spring back alive. If this flower doesn't convince Rei of anything, nothing will. After carefully picking one of the blooms from the bush, he ran from the park & back towards the Shrine, hoping Rei went straight home.

SM*SM*SM*SM

Rei ran so fast that she made it back to the shrine in less than 15 minutes, winded & disheveled. She climbed up the steps still crying from the intense conversation she & Chad knew deep down she overacted to Chad's response but for the past few months, her emotions felt like a wound up spring & tonight, she finally let go & spun out of control. They let loose like water from a broken dam & Rei snapped not hearing the words she played over & over in her mind.

Instead of washing up & going to bed, Rei headed straight for the prayer room & knelt before the sacred flame trying to calm the hiccup inducing sobs that were escaping her. It didn't matter that she wasn't in her priestess robe. Her prayers still have the same meanings & power (as if her Sailor Scout battles hadn't proved that already.

She decided to apologize after praying. Rei needed to restore her inner peace before touching this sensitive spot again. Taking a few breaths, she got her breathing under control & wiped her red, tear streaked face with the end of her sash. Putting her hands together, she bowed her head in prayer silently asking for strength.

Rei was so deep in thought; she didn't hear the door open behind her.

Chad stopped to admire her form for a moment before walking slowly into the room. Normally, he wouldn't disturb her prayer time out of respect but this was too important to wait. The precious item in his hand could repair this fractured relationship.

When he got to Rei's kneeling form, he knelt behind her & dropped the flower onto her lap before hugging her from behind, encasing her in his warmth. If they parted ways after this, he wanted the memory of holding her close to him to be his last happy memory he always carried with him.

Rei's eyes opened slowly without fear. She knew it would only be Chad, but what did he put in her lap? Looking in her lap, she saw the pink rose, in full bloom, the dew drops sparkling like diamonds in the flame's light.


	5. Chapter 5: A thousand years

For some reason when I'm at work & don't have time to sit & write, I get inspiration. Lucky for me, I'm working on an overnight shift where I do have time to sit! LOL Believe it or not, I wrote & edited this chapter on my iPhone. Thank God for modern technology. Back in the day, I had to free write & wait until I got home from school to type it up & post!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon! Don't we all? I own the story idea & Chad's past family. Like I can make money off of that but I at least get the credit! Sadly the song isn't mine either, Christina Perri owns it. I think it fits Rei & Chad though. Haha! Enjoy!

SM*SM*SM*SM*

Chapter 5: A thousand years

_...Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_**One step closer**..._

The next few moments went by like a blur. Seeing the pink rose brought a wave of fresh tears to Rei's eyes. Turning around, she captured Chad's lips in a fierce kiss. Chad returned this kiss with equal passion. Rei wasn't this open & expressive in their previous life, so this was an interesting change.

Sensing where this was heading, Chad lifted Rei into his arms & made his way to the back of the house where his bedroom was. It was really a storage room in a more private area of the house that grandpa converted to a bedroom for Chad when he started his apprenticeship because the house only had two bedrooms. The last thing they needed was grandpa walking in on them cramped up in Rei's twin bed.

Their intimate exploration of each other was familiar yet tinged with the shyness of being with someone for the first time. As Chad moved on top of her after their clothes were tossed around the room, Rei braced herself for the pain of having her virginity broken. She felt a gentle pressure & a dull ache when Chad entered her rather than the bloody mess & burning pain some of her older classmates mentioned when describing sex the first time.

Chad was mindful not to exert too much force while finding his own pleasure. He kept at a slow pace until he heard Rei's amorous moaning & pulled him closer to her when she reached her peak. At that moment he sped up his pace & kissed Rei to muffle his groan as he had his own release.

Moving to her side so he didn't crush her under his body weight, Chad pulled his Princess close to him & kissed her brow. After a few moments of getting their breathing back to normal, Rei spoke up "so I guess it's all back now?"

Chad smirked & playfully swatting Rei's face with a lock of his hair making her giggle before it twisted into a small frown. For a moment Chad wondered if Rei was having second thoughts about what they just did.

"Chad" Rei began. "I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I was going to-", she paused when Chad gently brought a finger to her lips.

"It's alright. I get why you reacted the way you did. Believe me, I was frustrated too! I hated seeing you everyday & not remembering the whole story to us but I didn't want to press you about it thinking that you would run or hate me...kinda like earlier. I intended to pack up & leave for a while to give up both a chance to catch a break. Thankfully I wandered into the park gardens & saw the pink roses. It all came back to me when I touched it" he explained while playing with the ends of one of her raven locks.

Rei blinked as a look of confusion cane over her. When she saw the rose, she thought Chad had gotten it from a convenience store or a flower shop that brought in flowers from the green houses. "That's not possible. The local gardens don't grow roses for another few weeks! It's still too cold outside for roses to grow & even then the buds won't open for a few days".

Turning towards Rei, Chad propped his head on his fist & looked at Rei with a smile. "Really Rei, we're reincarnated people from a thousand years ago & you're questioning a flower's early blossoming? It was meant for me to find...like how I was meant to find you. Twice!"

Rei let out a breathy laugh before lying on her stomach & looking out the window. "Yeah, you're right. Given the circumstances, that's pretty mild compared to reincarnation. I'm just glad in this life I have grandpa. Most of the time when people start a new life, you have different experiences. I got the same shit in a different time. My mother died when I was little, my dad is barely in my life. He's a politician so I see him once a month..if that. A few years ago, he picked me up out of the blue & we traveled around Japan together. I later realized it was a reelection ploy to get more people to vote for him. "A widower working hard for his daughter". What a crock of shit!"

Chad out his free hand on her lower back & rubbed comforting circles as he listened to her speak. Grandpa told him about Rei's parents & taking her in when she was a kid but he stayed quiet as Rei spoke. Even though the topic was sad, he was happy Rei was finally opening up to him.

"You had it drastically different. Your parents are millionaires. I don't think you were poor on Mars though, if I remember correctly" Rei question as she subconsciously leaned closer to Chad.

"Well we weren't exactly rich but not poor. It was a comfortable middle. We had more money than the poorer citizens but not as much as nobles. Generational knight families like mine saved most of their earnings because you were housed on palace grounds & went home on designated breaks. They mainly sent money home for food & upkeep, so less money was spent. You had a small inheritance to start a family, get a new home if you wanted & had a dowry for the daughters. I had two sisters & a brother that decided to learn a trade. I'm an only child in this time, so I think that's the major difference. I miss the past though. Apart from you, I was closest to my mom & siblings. I really miss them. If I could change one thing, I'd bring them here" Chad said with a far away look in his eyes. He loved his parents dearly & was grateful for all they do for him but they weren't the same as his parents back on Mars.

Rei gave Chad a sympathetic smile. "I never got to meet them but I remember some of the stories you told me. Like how you & Isabelle put frogs in Leila's toy chest & Joe got in trouble for it!"

The former knight's face lit up thinking of that memory. "Oh yeah! And he got so pissed at me; he swore to "never speak to me again in life" Chad said making quotation marks in the air with his hand. "That lasted a good 6 days before he needed money to buy a book for school & I gave it to him...after he promised to do my chores for 2 weeks".

"Wow Chad, you were a mean child! I never expected that from my sweet, gentle knight!" Rei said with mock horror.

Chad let out a hearty laugh before waving a hand off at that suggestion. "Mom said I mellowed out as I got older. I grew really fast & it made me self conscious. By the time I was 13, I was this height & the biggest kid in my school. When I turned 14, father asked me to join knight training because I had the build for it & I was pretty good with a sword. Unlike the other boys, I was the youngest in my family. Usually the first born sons or only sons went to be knights. Joe was book smart but clumsy as hell. He ended up starting a stand in the market. In three years, he had a general store. He told me once that anything I wanted was on the house because of my contribution".

"Contribution? You gave him money to start it?" Rei inquired.

"Yes, indirectly. Remember how mean I was making him do my chores? He said it taught him how to barter & that you have to work for the things you get. So I essentially gave him his first business deal" Chad finished his story with a proud smile.

"That's so great! I wish I had the chance to meet them all. When we got back from the Moon, we were going to start the family introductions & finalize our wedding plans. And tell them about the baby..." Rei started off happy but when she mentioned the baby, her voice wavered a bit. Even though she was only knowingly pregnant for a few days, she & Chad grew very attached to that child & were looking forward to being parents.

Chad nodded slowly before moving his hand off her back to take her hand. "I know, my love. I know this is not easy but I remember & I have to ask...before you came to find me, you were fighting too. Weren't you?". He hoped it didn't sound like an accusation. He didn't want to leave his pregnant fiancée alone Chad had his duties to follow & by fighting, he was keeping her safe as well. Rei was a Sailor Scout with her own duties but he hoped she didn't put herself in harm's way for the sake of the baby.

Rei was quiet at first as if she were contemplating her answer. Turning on her back to look at the ceiling, she shook her head. "At first, no. I ran to find the girls & we met up with Queen Serenity & Usagi & were told to stay inside to be safe. The palace had hidden corridors that led to the stables & emergency teleporters. We did for a while before it became evident that help was needed. Mina told me to stay behind because of the baby but I wasn't letting my best friends fight alone. Besides, when we transform, we have a bit of protection on ourselves as long as I didn't overdo it".

"So you were upstairs then. Why would you go into the thick of it to find me?" Chad wondered out loud not thinking.

"You really have to think about that?!" she snapped. "You were the love of my life, the father of my child! I wanted to know where you were. I looked out of the windows when there was a small reprieve & there were bodies everywhere...all of them knights. I saw Ken among them & all I could think about was you possibly out there next to him. I took off running down the balcony steps calling for you. I ended up tripping & I fell next to another knight but he was already dead. Then Jiji appeared. The same demon that possessed grandpa! He was covered in fresh blood & coming for me next. If I had only gotten there a few minutes sooner I could have saved you!" Rei broke down in sobs remembering that horrible moment.

"NO!" Chad said with an angry tone. He sat up immediately & gathered Rei up into his arms. "That creature was the devil itself. You didn't need to see the carnage it left. He was sadistic, killing knights slowly on purpose & leaving them to bleed out. Ken was working with me to stop him. We were about to strike from behind when he phased & we didn't see where he reappeared. He flung Ken into a pillar & he got crushed but he was still alive for a moment. I was running to help him when I felt a pressure crushing in on my chest. At first it didn't hurt..it just felt like I ran into something but then it ripped away from me & I fell to my knees. When I looked down, I saw Jiji had stabbed me in my chest with his claws then ripped then down my armor. It was too deep to even hurt. I felt more of the shock that anything else. I was trying to still crawl my way over to Ken even though he was a lost cause & I was minutes away from punching my own ticket. That's when I heard you calling me. I thought I was hallucinating until I saw Jiji jump & perch on a fallen pillar & I knew he was looking at you. Don't ask me how I was up & moving so fast but love will go that to you."

Rei shuddered as the chills ran down her back. She knew what caused him to die but didn't know how violent it was or how he watched his friend & Makoto's love die in front of him. "I'm so sorry...damn it I should have made you stay with me! Why didn't I make you stay!"

"Rei, you & I both know we had to do what we did. We had lives rich in duties, traditions, virtues & codes. Sometimes we had to do things even when our hearts wanted otherwise but I'm glad we broke that ONE rule. But in any time, past, present or future, I'd lay my life down in an instant to protect you."

"You take that knight vow very seriously, even in modern time. I love you & your dedication" Rei said smiling through her tears.

"It's not because of the knight vow. It's a vow of love. I loved you a thousand years ago & I'll love you got the next thousand & beyond" Chad told her before leaning down to seal his new vow with a kiss.

_...I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For **a thousand years**_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_SM*SM*SM*SM*_

OMG! It's 2:01am & I just finished chapter 5! I feel it's a good vending here because it ties into Once upon a Dream like I wanted it to. I'm glad I wrote this chappy! It's therapeutic considering I've had a rough 2 weeks. This was just the type of relief I needed.

Thank you to those who liked my story & sent reviews & messages! I hope to post some more soon. I'm getting into better places, so I'm hoping there will be more plot bunnies visiting me! :)

Speaking of bunnies, I hope everyone has a nice Easter on Sunday!


End file.
